<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天生一对 by toi636</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426199">天生一对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toi636/pseuds/toi636'>toi636</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toi636/pseuds/toi636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天生一对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博是一个人在雪地边缘徘徊的时候被王嘉尔抓住的。或者换一个说法，是王嘉尔走投无路病急乱投医将王一博抓住的。</p>
<p>王一博背着猎枪穿着并不需要的厚重棉袄与长靴一步一个脚印在白皑皑的雪地里走得艰难，他觉得自己的伪装理应天衣无缝，不至于被虎视眈眈的赏金猎人认出来。况且他的鼻子和耳朵灵得很，即使是在雪上也不会错过一点声响。</p>
<p>于是他谨慎地低下头来观察脚边的人。王嘉尔受了伤，浓稠的血液散了一路看起来分外扎眼，王一博看到他忍不住伸出的尖锐指甲，骂了一句脏话开始演一出蹩脚的戏。</p>
<p>他将随身携带的动物皮毛和狼血一股脑胡乱覆在王嘉尔身上，像一个真正的狩猎成功的猎人一样拖拽着战利品向森林走去，这场景荒谬却符合常理，日后王嘉尔提起这件事总是数落王一博粗暴又不讲究，实在是有损吸血鬼优雅的形象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王一博是离群的狼，他也没有想到会碰到向他求救的吸血鬼。</p>
<p>王嘉尔说他在找失散的家人，他们在北迁，中途遭到猎人的围剿便互相失了音信。王一博感慨：“我还以为你们都单独行动。”</p>
<p>王嘉尔笑得露出一排牙：“我比较喜欢热闹。”</p>
<p>王一博看着那两颗尖齿没来由的有点心神荡漾，他把这些归咎于太久没有碰到过会说话的生物了，也许来的是矮人族他也会觉得眉清目秀。</p>
<p>王嘉尔问了他的名字之后没再客气，一歪头倒在沙发上四仰八叉，王一博腹诽这幅样子与常识里的优雅实在过于背道而驰，冬日里逐渐衰落的阳光洒落在雪地反射出的光从没有拉紧的窗帘缝里穿过像一把扇子般展开。</p>
<p>王嘉尔昏睡过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从作息上来说他们两个人着实称不上合格的室友。</p>
<p>王嘉尔日日朝九晚五规律得像个勤勤恳恳的上班族，王一博以前一个人过得自在逍遥，现在朝九开冰箱边上的洗水槽上多出了刚洗完在沥干的晚餐盘，晚五下面条的时候多了王嘉尔占了半个料理台给自己拌早餐沙拉。</p>
<p>晚饭（或者说是早饭）是他们为数不多的交流时间，肩膀碰着肩膀挨在一块进食。餐桌在王嘉尔来之前被王一博当做另一个储物柜，不知猴年马月买的鹰嘴豆堆在最顶端摇摇欲坠，整理的时候被王嘉尔截胡，作为帮忙收拾的回礼，从此王一博开始了坐在餐桌上吃晚饭的日子。</p>
<p>王嘉尔连吃了十天沙拉，第十一天王一博起了个早，给自己盛了碗羊肉汤扎了把香菜，香味四溢把王嘉尔惊得表情犹如过山车，他冲进厨房看了看汤又瞅了瞅王一博，哪来的羊肉？</p>
<p>王一博的回答简洁明了，冷柜里有。</p>
<p>王嘉尔痛心疾首，随后如沐春风般和王一博打商量，一博，以后你和我一起吃早饭。</p>
<p>后来王嘉尔给那段时间找了个词，相敬如宾，手在拿胡椒瓶的时候叠一块都要互相谦让几个来回，王一博对这个词的理解基于王嘉尔的举例，他觉得挺合理到位，甚至还夸王嘉尔语言水平大涨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>语言这件事又回溯到相遇的那个晚上。王一博帮着处理伤口，王嘉尔打着绷带从怀里掏出仅存的行李，装着鲜血的威士忌酒瓶、布偶小狗以及成语大全，王一博指着最后一样直言不讳：“有必要吗？”</p>
<p>王嘉尔一本正经地表示，满足了口腹之欲也要考虑一下精神上的富足，当代吸血鬼立足之本就是要自然融入人类社会，语言学得好，朋友少不了。</p>
<p>王一博常年深山老林独居，没有什么切身体会，最近有交流的还是后山的猫头鹰，停在房顶碰落了一捧雪，给王一博瞪走了。</p>
<p>所以在王嘉尔开始说他俩现在算是同流合污的时候，王一博思考了一会，问道，我们具体怎么样算同流合污。</p>
<p>王嘉尔说你过来试试。</p>
<p>试试就试试。王一博啥都争强好胜，有时候也是一张便利的伪装网，掩盖一点呼之欲出的私心。他把王嘉尔逼到沙发的角落，王嘉尔倒是大方，仰头就主动去咬他的嘴唇。两个人打了个来回，以王一博气喘吁吁退开告终。吸血鬼不需要呼吸，他们的心脏不再跳动，全身都是硬邦邦的冷，连嘴唇都不例外。王嘉尔索性放松身体躺在羊毛垫上大笑，他拍了拍小狼崽的脸，有些得意地说，没想到吧。</p>
<p>王一博重整旗鼓，抓住吸血鬼双手，低头又开始唇舌交战。他多使了几分力气，逼得吸血鬼伸了獠牙，温热的新鲜血液从舌头的伤口涌出，王嘉尔迫不及待地想要汲取更多，王一博却灵活地逃脱过了他的追赶。</p>
<p>和自己不一样，王一博全身都散发着生机勃勃的热气，王嘉尔食髓知味，软绵绵地问：“那天的血是你自己的吧？”</p>
<p>王一博回道：“你不会还尝了吧？”</p>
<p>王嘉尔没有正面回答这个问题，他舔了舔嘴唇：“味道不错，再来一次。”</p>
<p>于是两个人继续倒在沙发上一块挨毛料的蜇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>要说成语大全的地位稳步上升，那布偶小狗就是形势严峻面临下岗，新的大号抱枕暖和又舒服，王一博对此没有肯定也没有反对，毕竟他也算有了天然降温神器，上火流鼻血的次数锐减。</p>
<p>王嘉尔第一次看到是在饭桌上，帮着手忙脚乱抽纸巾止血，他好奇问道：“狼人也会气血过剩吗？”</p>
<p>王一博鼻子不通气，讲起话来像感冒：“冬天太干，烤火烤太多就容易这样。”</p>
<p>王嘉尔点点头，其实他俩没有一个人需要客厅里的温馨壁炉，王一博定时定点往里加柴火独留它演独角戏，王嘉尔某种意义上也算是恒温动物，只有王一博常常穿着个短裤还闹得一脑门汗。王嘉尔使坏用脚尖撩起宽松的裤管，冰凉的脚面划过大腿内侧的软肉继续向未知的领域探险。</p>
<p>王一博被冷到一激灵，鸡皮疙瘩漫山遍野一起爬出来，烧得汗水滚进木地板都要一起着起来，真正意义上的冰火两重天。他使了个巧劲把王嘉尔拽到身上，恶狠狠的样子像一只真正的狼，他说：“这种火你要负责给我降。”</p>
<p>王嘉尔看王一博干涸的血迹还留着鼻沿，不知内情的话还挺像刚刚捕食完的猛兽，于是他从善如流用尖牙和狼人的鼻尖来了个亲密接触：“便宜你了。”</p>
<p>两个人黏糊了半天嫌弃沙发太窄，默契地滚到地毯上继续行苟且之事，布偶小狗独自一人歪在单人沙发上当无声观众，王嘉尔爽得意识不清的时候和小狗的玻璃眼珠看了个对眼，竟有些不好意思起来，羞耻心姗姗来迟，王嘉尔最后心怀愧疚在壁炉上给小狗弄了个宝座，王一博看了心里犯嘀咕，觉着王嘉尔其实只是刚好拿自己当替代品，地位还比不上一个耳朵开了线的毛绒玩具。</p>
<p>王嘉尔托着腮看他生闷气：“吃醋啦？”</p>
<p>王一博扑过去对他又舔又咬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两个人擦枪走火的时候多在白天，主要是王嘉尔觉得天亮了该睡觉了比较有气氛。王一博反驳过一次，我的作息不这样。王嘉尔听了满不在乎问他，那你现在打不打算跟我一起睡觉？王一博收了声。</p>
<p>两个人折腾到下午五点，对王嘉尔来说已经接近通宵，他又困又饿打发王一博整点吃的，突然灵光一现问他：“都没见你出过门，家里哪来这么多吃的？”</p>
<p>王一博一副理所当然的样子回答道：“现代社会，有快递送货上门。”</p>
<p>王嘉尔狐疑道：“这个地方也送吗？”</p>
<p>回答他的是一阵响亮的敲门声，王一博留下一句“给忘了”就匆忙起身穿裤子去开门。</p>
<p>门外站着个人扛着两大麻袋，见着王一博就火力全开：“我这披星戴月一宿没睡给你送吃的免得你饿死在深山老林，咋一个多月不见还把我关门外，这啥特殊考验啊……哎哟喂你这整啥活春宫呢？”</p>
<p>“大老师，“王一博笑着接过麻袋往里走，”刚确实没听到。“</p>
<p>大老师抖了抖身上的雪跟着往里走，王嘉尔裹了毛毯从沙发靠垫后面迷瞪瞪地探出脑袋和大老师打招呼：“哥。”</p>
<p>大老师表情千变万化最后凑到王一博身边：“出息了啊让你在这放哨你搁这和小吸血鬼搞对象，我看你是不是就没想回去。”</p>
<p>王一博把羊肉从麻袋里转移到冰柜：“确实不太想。”</p>
<p>大老师最后恨铁不成钢地踢了他一脚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王一博在餐桌上又扫出一块空地让大老师坐他俩对面，大老师看两个人吃饭左手碰右手，指着王一博问，要不坐我这边呗，我这边还宽一点。王一博头也不抬，习惯了。</p>
<p>大老师想王一博你何苦来哉给我整这么个座位，天天看你们两个你侬我侬以表你不想回归狼群信心之坚决是不是。</p>
<p>三个男人一台戏，反正最框不住的就是大老师，王嘉尔第二天打开冰箱被第二层隔板上还带着皮和血的羊腿加大蒜吓得不轻，还以为王一博终于兽性大发六亲不认屋外雪地怕是第一凶案现场。王一博习以为常，解释道：“大老师喜欢直接生吃。原汁原味。”</p>
<p>王嘉尔义正言辞表示：“哥，我觉得这样不太好，起码大蒜不行。”</p>
<p>大老师把脚翘在沙发上烤火：“你一吸血鬼现在还怕大蒜有什么资格说我，血肉模糊还是你们在行。再说了一博以前不会开灶不也直接吃吗。“</p>
<p>王一博反驳道：“这得有个过程，你就没打算尝试。”</p>
<p>大老师赖着大喊：“那行吧，你们说得都对，但是怎么着呢，我比你们都大，盐比你们血喝的都多，你们看着办吧。”</p>
<p>但论尝试确实还是王一博比较有冒险精神，没出两天就在大老师眼皮底下撩拨王嘉尔，王嘉尔久违得感到了害臊，餐桌底下踩了王一博一脚，压低声音发出警告：“你们狼难道当着别人面搞这些吗？”</p>
<p>王一博面不改色扯谎：“有啥好避讳的，大家穿一条裤子的什么事情没见过。”</p>
<p>王嘉尔气急反笑：“那你教教我你们都怎么做的。“</p>
<p>这话听得王一博头皮发麻，话都放出去了这种时候不能退缩，一不做二不休手就顺着衣服摸下去，王嘉尔没见过这阵仗，没两下就夹起腿讨饶，王一博那边上了头自然没有要放过他的意思，王嘉尔没法子拽了身下的毛毯把两个人想个蝉蛹一样裹起来，细细的呻吟声才慢悠悠地透出来。</p>
<p>大老师端着咖啡站在沙发后头：“你俩是真不拿我当外人啊，我不吃生的了还不行吗。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大老师要离开的前一晚一只像姆明的精灵降落在屋顶上。王一博欣喜异常，拉着王嘉尔给精灵做介绍，他端详了王嘉尔一会告诉他来的路上看到一群吸血鬼从森林的另一边离开。王嘉尔大脑一片空白，三步并两步跑回了屋子。</p>
<p>下半夜王一博靠在精灵的肚子上，姆明用宽厚的手掌拍了拍他的脑袋以表安慰，大老师美其名曰登高望远也到屋顶凑热闹，他看不得王一博这个样子，你要舍不得就想办法留他下来呗。</p>
<p>王一博最后回到屋子里看到王嘉尔拆了袋玉米片干吃，最后说道，等月圆的时候，我送你过去吧。</p>
<p>大老师和姆明相继离开之后日子彷佛又回到了之前，但王一博总有一种过一天少一天的伤春悲秋之感。王嘉尔嫌他不专心，在肩膀上留下牙印，笑嘻嘻地扯淡，干脆把你抽干了一起上路。王一博突然觉得瘆得慌，顶了他一下说你这是不是有点剑走偏锋了。</p>
<p>王嘉尔嗷了一声凑到王一博耳问，那你想不想和我一起走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>月圆之夜王嘉尔看着面前的王一博，失望的神色昭然若揭：“耳朵呢？尾巴呢？利爪呢？”</p>
<p>一头金发的王一博面无表情地回答：“都没有，你对我们还是了解太少，二十一世纪了，耳朵尾巴未免太不酷了。”</p>
<p>王一博蹲下身来嘱咐王嘉尔：“把那边的羊皮披好了，我今晚能走得比较快，血的味道你就忍一忍。”</p>
<p>王嘉尔一把扑到王一博背上，獠牙挨着颈边大动脉：“我比较想要一点新鲜的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一切好像都回到了原点。</p>
<p>就像那天夜里王嘉尔突然出现抓住王一博时一样，他扛着猎枪，伪装成一个精明老道的猎人，最后却捕到意想不到的猎物。他在皮毛和棉絮之中汗流浃背，王嘉尔趴在他背上，呼吸在耳边像夏日的凉风。</p>
<p>一步一个脚印在白皑皑的雪地上分外扎眼，月圆之夜没有乌云，空地上的他们仿佛就是活靶子，赏金猎人可能躲在哪一片低悬的树影之下伺机而动。</p>
<p>王一博想他们两个大概还值点钱，被抓到了估计能够三个月的饭钱。王嘉尔挣动了几下，远远看去像是垂死挣扎的猎物，他承认道：“其实我尝不出玉米片什么味道，以及你家的冰箱烂得要死，血在里面都存不了几天。”</p>
<p>顿了顿又说：“我刚刚打开冰箱发现之前存的已经带不出来了，成语大全我好像忘在沙发底下了，小狗我看它挺满意那个位置的我也就没管它。”</p>
<p>王一博琢磨了一下，从遇到王嘉尔之前大老师对他威逼利诱让他回去开始，他拿出不撞南墙不回头的气势拒绝了，就是要在这里放哨，后来王嘉尔就出现了，跟他一同停在这里达成生命大和谐。时间对他们来说不算什么东西，但王嘉尔确实给他带来了全新体验，有一些他会坦然公之于众，有些他本打算一直深藏于心。</p>
<p>比如他在月圆之夜确实会有耳朵和尾巴，只不过被王嘉尔吸过血后他可以选择将它们藏起来。</p>
<p>王一博说，没关系，反正我今晚也没真打算把你拱手送回去。</p>
<p>没有耳朵和尾巴其实还是会有一点点不方便，他的移动速度比以前还要慢一些，作为交换的金发在月光下变得近乎透明，王嘉尔无聊拿手指勾着发丝翻花绳，他之前的提问刚刚得到一个肯定的答复，吸血鬼的契约开始生效，他的心脏开始像水泵一样一下一下工作起来，血液奔涌至指尖，于是他的心跳和体温第一次隔着皮毛传给王一博。</p>
<p>他像新生儿一般贴在王一博耳边，用獠牙刺破耳垂，用舌尖卷走涌出的红色珍珠，第一次尝出了血液的味道。</p>
<p>王一博不合时宜地回想起那本成语大全，有一天他趁王嘉尔不注意拿来压泡面，顺手翻过几十页，他在大脑的记忆角落给他们现在这个情感升华阶段翻出了个概括，比翼双飞。</p>
<p>他觉得挺合适的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>